Mood is a temporary state of mind or emotion of a person. Mood is an internal, subjective state but it often can be inferred from posture and other behaviors of the person. Typically, mood of a person is described as having either a positive or negative impact on the person. Positive mood of a person helps the person in maintaining a healthy emotional balance and allows the person's thoughts, intellectual potential, intuition and awareness to flow more freely. Similarly, negative moods too have significant implications for the person's mental and physical wellbeing. Negative moods can manipulate how the person interprets and translates the world around him/her, and can also affect the person's judgment and perception of objects and events.
Long term disturbances of mood such as, “Clinical depression” and “Bipolar disorder” are considered as mood disorders. Treatment of these mood disorders requires a lot of information about the person, including the most likely events/reasons which have caused the disorder in mood of the person. Mood disorders can be effectively cured if the method of treatment is based on the results of analysis of the events/reasons causing the disorder.
Conventional methods of treating the mood disorders comprise diagnosis by physicians through consultation and use of questions, questionnaires and checklists. While useful, such approaches generally rely on verbal expression of the affected person. This can be problematic as the person may not be able to clearly express his/her thoughts and feelings in words. This is particularly the case for children, the special aided persons, and sufferers of dyslexia and autism.
Other conventional methods of treating the mood disorders include software/mobile applications that are based out of questionnaire for predicting the mood of the person. However, the software/mobile applications like Gratitude Journal, Headspace and Mood kit require manual intervention from the person to improve and/or change the mood of the person. Yet other conventional methods use techniques such as image processing, text processing and sentiment analysis for intelligent tracking of the person's mood. However, use of such techniques doesn't understand the true sensitivity of the person towards the events/reasons causing the mood disorder. Hence, there is a need for a method of automatic analysis of the mood of the person and to recommend one or more events to the person for improving the mood of the person.
The challenges mainly faced in recommending one or more events based on the mood of the person include real-time analysis of the mood of the person, determining the person's sensitivity towards one or more events and recommending one or more events to the person based on one or more interests of the person.